HAHK News Ticker
The following is a summary of news in the East Asian Federation as provided through the ticker bar of Higashi Ajia Hōsō Kaisha International news broadcasts. June 2011 *8 - The East Asian Federation joined the international JSFJoint Strike Fighter, see Joint Strike Fighter Program Program, placing an order for 100 F-35As, to be delivered by 2013 and partially built domestically. *9 - A meeting of the OPECOrganization of Petroleum Exporting Countries, see Organization of Petroleum Countries results in an agreement to not raises oil export quotas, which is expected to raise oil prices, due to supplies limited by the crisis in Libya. Saudi Arabia, the world's leading producer of oil, defies the decision by announcing that it will increase its own quotas. Much of the increased production will be sold to the East Asian Federation. *10 - Toyota Motor, East Asia's largest auto manufacturer projected lower-than-expected profit estimates due to March's earthquake and tsunamisee 2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami, citing part shortages. *16 - Construction of new fusion plants nationwide resumes after being halted after the Sendai earthquake and tsunami in March. *18 - The SoDState Office for Defense, see State Offices of the East Asian Federation refuses a Chinese request for the release of the ex-PLAN aircraft carrier under construction in Dalian, the NSDF Varyagsee ex-Soviet Varyag, citing concerns of Chinese aggression in the South China Sea. *20 - Work to add smart grid capabilities to the ID Network, as a part of electricity conservation and reform programs, begins today. Electric utilities will add new bi-directional meters to buildings connected to the Network, which will be automatically monitored for energy production and consumption. *22 - (OPINION) South American government is comprised of terrorists, supressing freedom and soverignty, slaughtering innocents; Interview at 2200. *23 - The Network Defense Command has taken the highly unusual step of issuing a Offer of Employment for renegade South American black hat Antonio Arredondo, involving safe haven clauses, a move likely to anger South America. *23 - In accordance with an IEA decision, the East Asian Federation releases 12 billion gallons of crude oil to counter cost increases due to the ongoing Libyan crisis. *24 - A commercial airliner entered restricted airspace above FAF Mombasa at about 2010 local time. The airliner, identified as part of the defunct Ghana Airlines, had 75 passengers on board. The plane was escorted to the runways at Mombasa, and was searched. One person was detained. *26 - Work has begun on the Chuo Shinkansen, a relief line for the New Main Line, connecting Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka by maglev. It is expected to open in 2017. *30 - The Beijing-Shanghai branch of the Trans-Asia Rail Line opens, allowing direct travel from Sapporo, Tokyo, Seoul, and Seogyeong to as far away as Shanghai and Saigon. July 2011 *1 - The SOEdState Office for Education, see State Offices of the East Asian Federation for more information. announces a plan for all textbooks to be issued digitally by the next school year. Students will be issued tablet computers to store textbooks and assist with schoolwork. *6 - The city of Pyeongchang in Gangwon Prefecture is selected to host the 2018 Winter Olympics. *11 - Kyushu Electric has been accused of underhanded tactics in a public relations campaign aimed at attracting public support for restarting a fusion plant's reactors shut down since the Sendai earthquake in March. Prefectural safety officials are unwilling to allow operations to resume. *16 - (OPINION) The diplomatic and economic partnership with Yarphei is essential for future growth and development - Jie Yan, SDO; Interview at 2000. References Category:East Asian Federation